Life Of The LaCroix
11 year old Evie LaCroix is like any normal girl her age. She has lots of friends, she does well in school. But there's one catch - like her friends, she has siblings. But Evie has 12. This fanfic is loosely based off The Loud House and two of 412Taz's fanfics. Characters Jaime LaCroix (10 months) Jaime is the baby of the family, who is described as a little charmer with a heart of gold. She enjoys being with her siblings and painting pictures with junior art kits. Full name is Jaime Ronnie Julie LaCroix. Lottie LaCroix (3) Lottie is the quiet one. She is beginning to read and it's already her new favorite hobby. It is unknown why she is so quiet, but doctors believe that Lottie is mute. She communicates using various devices. Full name is Lottie Skye LaCroix. Phillip LaCroix (4) Phillip is the prankster of the family. Despite engaging in annoying his siblings and making jokes at inappropriate times, Phillip, however sometimes is capable of being friendly and doing nice things for people. Full name is Phillip Clyde LaCroix. Amelie LaCroix (6) Amelie is hopeful for the future despite having Asperger's Syndrome. She is often picked on for it, but that doesn't stop her. She is the musical one of the family and loves to sing, dance and do gymnastics. Amelie is also a cheerleader. Full name is Amelie Léa LaCroix. Tyler LaCroix (8) Tyler loves to participate in sports. Badminton, Hockey, Soccer, any sport you can think of, he plays it. He often hangs out with the popular kids, which all play atleast one sport. He is also very competitive and is somewhat of an overachiever. Full name is Tyler Caspian LaCroix. Chandler LaCroix (10) Chandler is the helper. He loves helping out with the chores and being social with the neighbor kids. He is easy to get along with and has no ill feelings towards anyone, really. He often volunteers at various events at his school. He is like a second parent figure to the family. Full name is Chandler Reynolds LaCroix. October LaCroix (12) October is an aspiring cheerleader (flyer/base) and is best friends with Tyler. She is in a team of professionals and loves social media. October also adores fashion, makeup and playing other sports with Tyler. Full name is October Cayla LaCroix. Sylwia LaCroix (13) Sylwia is obsessed with scary things. She may look cute, but in reality, she's a prankster (like Phillip) who loves to tell spooky stories from the heart. She also adores ghosts, monsters and spiders and also collects horror movies, books and scary props to scare her siblings. Full name is Sylwia Allegra LaCroix. Portia LaCroix (14) Portia is a hardcore gamer and loves to play video games with her siblings and stay up all night. She enjoys playing her games with a large soda, some cheese pizza and a couple of friends - by then, she's good to go. Sometimes she will stop brushing her teeth to play video games. Full name is Portia Cordie LaCroix. Leif LaCroix (16) Georgette LaCroix (17) Dez LaCroix (18) Evie LaCroix (11) The character the story focuses on. Evie loves to entertain the family and spend time with them. She dislikes rude behavior and when people bully her siblings. She loves to play video games, watch anime and take part in basketball. Full name is Evie Khloe LaCroix. Chapter One - The Morning Evie As I woke up, the whole house was silent. I expected everyone to be in the kitchen, but everyone was asleep. Even Amelie, who shares a room with me. Once Amelie goes to sleep, not even a ticking timebomb would wake her up. I brushed my teeth and changed my clothes and woke up Amelie for the day, then went downstairs. Amelie I was having a great sleep. I dreamed about being the greatest gymnast in the world. I felt nervous that I was going to screw up the practice today at cheer. Our old captain, Hannah, was a pro.